One Wish
by vampiregirl26
Summary: One Wish. That was all it took to change the lives of six teenagers. All human, canon parings.
1. Prologue

**AN: I got the idea for this fanfic from Ella Enchanted, which I was thinking about earlier. It's not exactly the same, there's really not many similarities. This is just a short prologue, and I might not update for awhile. I need to finish up Invisible, and there's other stories I need to work on. But if you like the idea please review!**

_Jesus, Take the Wheel by Carrie Underwood_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.****  
**

Screams echoed off the walls of the delivery room. The people in the halls could hear it, the people in the room across from them could hear it. But they could also hear the small scream, one that everyone recognizes as the first noise made by a human being.

A baby had just been born, a miracle performed. The doctors smiled to themselves, knowing what it felt like to have a hand in the event. It was amazing, knowing you had started something so big.

In the delivery room, Renee Swan was panting, tears still streaming down her red face. She was tired, exhausted, but there was one thing she wouldn't go to sleep without. She wanted to see her baby, to hold her. That was all she wanted, there was absolutely nothing else that she could ask for. Well, maybe one more thing.

She watched as they cleaned the baby off and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket. They handed her the baby, then asked her what she was going to name her. The father wasn't there, whoever he was. They had decided that it was better not to ask.

"Isabella Marie Swan," she tried the name out, and looked at the baby. The name fit perfectly, and she wriggled in her arms at the sound of it, giggling all the while.

"Yes, that's perfect," she said, smiling down gently. The nurse beamed at her before walking out of the room with her clipboard, and then the two were alone.

Renee looked out the window to her left, up at the night sky. It was only an hour before midnight, not horribly late. Her eye immediately landed on a streak across the sky, a shooting star.

She knew it was foolish to wish on a shooting star, usually those wishes don't come true. But on this night, a night where one of her wishes had been granted, she was willing to be a fool.

"Oh, let my baby be smart. Let her be beautiful and wise. Let Isabella be obedient. And, whether or not she's with me, let her be loved by someone in this world," she said, her voice quivering with emotion.

Then the nurse came back in, telling her that she needed her rest. She took the baby gently, who started crying instantly. Renee could only watch as she was carried away, knowing neither of them like the separation. But she couldn't help dozing off, then falling into a deep sleep.

Outside her window, in the brilliant night sky, the stars seemed to twinkle brighter. No one seemed to notice or care.

It was Renee's wish and dream that her child would be smart, beautiful, wise, obedient, and loved. She didn't heed the warnings, telling her to be careful about what she wished for. Now it was irreversible, and there was nothing she could do.

Unknowingly, she had just given out a horrible punishment, not only to her daughter, but to other children that had been born that same year. She didn't, and wouldn't, understand the significance of that night.

That was the night that Isabella Marie Swan's fate was changed.**  
**

**AN: I was experimenting with third person point of view, and I really like it. It's easier to write, for some reason. But is it interesting? It is to me, but I just love writing it. Please review and tell me your thoughts! **


	2. Up Against a Wall

**AN: I really didn't expect that response! Thanks for the reviews, and keep 'em coming!**

_Up Against a Wall by Boys Like Girls_

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on my couch, wondering where Renee was. My older step-brother, Derek, came and sat next to me. He was almost like a real brother, he had been around for as long as I could remember.

Renee told me that my father died while investigating a bomb in the army. He died only weeks after I was born, and I wish I knew him. But from how he died, I was sure that he was a good man.

"Do you know where Mom is?" I asked.

"She must have gotten caught in traffic or something. She was supposed to be home by now." It always worried me when Renee didn't come home on time. My step-father, Phil, went with her that day.

Derek picked up the remote and started flipping through the channels before finally settling on the new. I don't know if it was a good or bad thing that he turned that on.

It showed a car, well, a frame of a car, upside down and burned completely through. They were going through the debris, trying to find some teeth or something they could scan for medical records to call that poor family.

"Let's watch something happier," I said, taking the remote from him.

"Give it back," he said. I automatically gave it back, even though I didn't want my arm to move and give it back to him. He was the first person to discover that I had to obey when somebody told me to do something. Renee always thought that I was just being an obedient little girl. He didn't usually use it against me, and when he did it wasn't for something that was a big deal.

I ended up falling asleep on the couch. It was past midnight, and Renee and Phil still weren't home yet. I felt Derek put a blanket over me before going upstairs.

All through my dreams, thoughts of that car accident stuck with me. What if Renee and Phil were in it? What would we do then? Would I have to drop out of high school and get a job, or would I be sent somewhere? The thoughts swirled around me until I dropped into a nightmare.

It was like I was sitting in the backseat of their car. I could see Phil swerving, and hear Renee screaming as they flew off the freeway. They flipped over, then something in the engine exploded. Eventually Renee's screaming was cut off.

I started screaming and crying. Then I was awake, still screaming and crying. Derek must have told me to wake up.

I stopped my screaming, but not my crying. It felt real, and I was beginning to believe that they had been in that crash.

"W-what time is it?" I asked.

"Eight," he said, looking glum. My Mom had been gone for twenty-four hours.

"Have you tried calling her cell phone?" I asked, getting my sobs under control.

"Yeah, it keeps saying that the number doesn't exist." Even worse. Then the phone rang, making us both jump. We were supposed to go to school today, but we weren't going to, obviously.

Derek jumped up and got it, looking a little nervous. I was nervous too, but I stuff my face into a couch cushion. I could barely hear Derek's side of the conversation.

"Hello?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"We aren't going to be able to do that."

"Okay. Thanks." I heard the phone click off, then Derek walked over to where I was sitting.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Do you remember the car accident we saw on the news yesterday?"

"Yeah. They were in my nightmares, except Phil and Renee were in the car."

"That's kind of what happened," he said, except his voice was quieter, only a whisper.

I didn't need to be told twice. I started crying into the couch cushion, until he pulled me into a hug. I could feel him crying too. I needed to stop, be the strong one for once. Derek had done it too much.

So somehow, I wrangled in my sobs and looked up at him.

"The lawyer wants to see us," he said before getting up and setting me down. I walked up the stairs glumly, wanting nothing more than to just sleep.

I got ready to go, making myself look somewhat presentable. I honestly didn't care what that lawyer thought, or what anybody thought. It didn't matter.

I went back downstairs to see Derek sitting on the couch waiting. I guess the lawyer was coming to pick us up.

For some reason, I had been expecting some other bad thing to happen. It always happened with our family. Whenever we went to see the Fourth of July fireworks when I was little, we'd get a monsoon and have to leave. My Mom ended up breaking her leg on a rainy day, making it harder for her. She even had to come pick Derek and I up before going to the hospital. She didn't get the cast off until five months later, and she had to have three of them. I was starting to think that we just had bad luck.

The doorbell rang and I couldn't help thinking, _Great. We get to find out where we're going, which is probably going to be with one of Phil's stupid friends._

Derek answered the door, and I followed behind him as he walked out to the black car.

**AN: Not a very good chapter, but it gets better and a lot more happens. This will get more interesting, as more happens. So stick with me and keep reviewing!**


	3. Dare You to Move

**AN: Okay, so this is the first new chapter of this story. The first few lines are the same, but I'm going to be totally changing the outcome. My style of writing is different (hopefully better) and I hope you all enjoy it!**

_Dare You to Move by Switchfoot_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Bella POV**

In the car, I vowed to myself that I would be silent unless necessary. There were two things I was sure that I wouldn't let happen.

One, I wouldn't let Derek and I get separated. He was my only real family, and I couldn't afford to lose that. Two, I wouldn't leave Phoenix. I loved here, and Mom loved it here. I wasn't going to give that up. It was like my way of holding on, clinging to something I couldn't have back.

It was ironic how much it was like riding in a hearse. We were all silent, mine and my brother's heads were bowed, and you could feel the grief in the air.

Soon we pulled up to his office, and I opened the door and walked in. I just wanted to get this over with. He led us into his office, sitting us both down in plastic chairs in front of him.

"I know this is unpleasant, and I'll try to get through it as quickly as I can. First we need to go over your parents' wills." I couldn't help but notice the plural. Which meant that Derek and I would most likely end up separated. I waited. "Bella, your mother had a letter for you, and she wanted you to read it before I read you the will to you." I cocked my head to the side as he slid a white envelope in my direction.

_Dear Bella,_

_If you're reading this, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I can't be there. I'm sorry that I never really told you about the things I should have._

My eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. What didn't she tell me? Why wouldn't she tell me?

_You can't remember your father, Charlie Swan. We were high school sweethearts and were married right out of high school. We were married for a few months when I found out that I was going to have you. When I told Charlie, he was ecstatic. Then he told me his news, that he wanted to be a police officer. I panicked immediately, telling him how I couldn't worry about him not coming back every time he went to work._

_After a long fight I packed my bags and went to the door. He tried to stop me, but I told him that I hated Forks and ran away. I came to Phoenix, and we were divorced before you were born._

_I didn't tell you because I was afraid that someday you would lose him, and I didn't want to see you go through that. Now when I think about it, I don't think that was the smartest idea, but I can't reverse it now. I hope you can forgive me._

_If you're underage now, you're going to live with him in Forks, Washington. I'm genuinely sorry, for everything that's happened. I do want you to know that I love you, and I always will._

_Love,_

_Mom_

I stared at the note, dumbfounded. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be happening. My father was a noble man who died trying to defend other people from bombs. Not someone who scared his pregnant wife away by telling her that he wanted to be a police officer.

"Are you sure she wrote this?" I asked, my voice wavering.

"I was here when she wrote it. I am positive." This was true.

"Do you have my father's phone number?" I asked, ignoring Derek shocked expression.

"Yes, I do," he replied, handing me a small piece of paper with the number on it. He must have known that I would want it.

For the rest of the meeting I stared at the number, memorizing it every way I could. Derek and the lawyer planned the whole funeral, asking me occasionally for input. I gave them minimal answers, then went back to staring at the number.

The ride home was a blur. I think Derek tried to talk to me, but after I remained unresponsive he gave up.

I ran inside when we arrived, lucky to not trip. I ran to my room, grabbing the phone on my way up.

I sat there, daring myself to dial the number for half an hour. Finally I took a deep breath, and slowly pushed each number. If I was going to do this, I was going to have to do this slowly. I slowly hit the call button and raised the phone to my ear, counting the seconds in each ring.

"Hello?" a gruff voice asked.

"Hello," I replied.

"Who is this?" the voice asked. I tried to form words but nothing would come out. "Who is this?" the voice repeated.

"This is Isabella Swan," I finally got myself to say. "Bella."

"Bella?" the voice was soft now, almost like it was filled with relief.

"Hi, Dad." I started crying softly, making sure not to let him hear.

"Bella, how... how have you been?" Ah. Here came the awkward part.

"Lately, horrible," I responded honestly.

"What happened?" he asked immediately; he must have realized that there was a reason for me to call.

"Dad..." I let a small sob escape. "Mom... Mom.... she... died in a car accident yesterday." I let another sob escape. There was utter silence on the other end.

"What?" he asked softly.

"She died, and in her will she said I was supposed to live with you. I don't want to be a burden, I could..." I started ranting, falling over myself, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella, Bella, I'd be glad to have you live with me." I smiled against tears.

"Thank you so, so much, Dad. Should I go ahead and buy the tickets now?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I am buying your ticket. I'll call you about it later tonight," he insisted. I was too worn out to argue with him.

"If you insist. I'll talk to you later. Bye, Dad."

"Bye." He hung up and I sighed. I got up and tip-toed to the bathroom, being careful not to let Derek hear me. He was talking on the phone with his mother, I was sure. I made sure to wipe away all signs that I was crying.

As I was walking back to my room I heard noises coming from the door at the end of the hall. Derek's room. Tip-toeing again, I went to the door and put my ear up to it carefully.

For some reason the phone was on speaker, making his mother's voice clear.

"Mom..." I heard Derek say, annoyed.

"What? You know I'm telling the truth. The girl is from a broken family. She has issues. She will not set foot in my house." I knew she didn't like me.

"Mom!" Derek scolded now. "She is my _sister. _If you haven't noticed, our family is broken too. Which boyfriend is it now? Bobby, Tom, Eric? Or all three?" Thank you Derek.

"I am you mother and you will _not _talk to me that way," she responded.

"Then you will not talk about Bella that way," he replied. Her reply was muffled, and the call was about to end. I walked quietly back to my room, shutting the door soundlessly behind me.

**AN: So, what do you think? I have a feeling that this will be way better than it was before. Review and tell me what you think, please!**


	4. On Top of the World

**AN: Thank you for the reviews! Well, there were only three, but I guess that's okay. And, yes, I have deleted previous chapters and started out new. I'm sorry that I had to do this, but it was necessary. I'm also going to be putting quotes from the songs I use at the end of the chapter, because there are some lines that I just love. Enjoy the chapter!**

_On Top of the World by Boys Like Girls_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**Bella POV**

I stepped carefully out of the car, watching my step in the dim light of morning. I went to the trunk and pulled my suitcase out,setting it to the ground so I could roll it. It was early in the morning, and I was headed for a new home, Forks.

I'd researched Forks the night before and found that it was a small, seemingly dreary town, that was rainy. I was saying my good-byes to the sun and big cities.

I checked my watch nervously. Five o'clock A.M., it read. This was too early for humans to be up. I missed my bed, with the dark blue blanket my mother had knit for me when I was younger. _Let her go, _the voices from the funeral the day before echoed in my head. I pushed them away.

We shuffled through the airport, past airport security, and headed for the chairs to wait. We still had half an hour until the plane took off after that. It was now six A.M.

I took out the iPod Phil had guilt-tripped me into accepting and scrolled through the songs Derek had put on it for me. Eventually I just put it on shuffle; he'd just put on songs he thought I'd like, most of which I hadn't heard of. I glanced at the screen as the song started. _Shameless_ by _All Time Low, _the words scrolled across the bottom of the screen.

I tapped my feet to the beat of the song, it wasn't half bad. Before I knew it Derek was tapping my elbow. I pulled out the ear buds and wrapped the cord around the little blue iPod.

"Yeah?" I asked, knowing already what he was going to say.

"It's time to go," he said quietly, looking down. He looked back up at me and pulled something out of his pocket. "I talked to Charlie a little bit when he called. We thought it'd be best if you had this." It was a small silver cell phone. I gasped and glared up at him. He smiled wryly.

"It's not expensive, don't worry," he said, rolling his eyes. I rolled my eyes back and put the cell phone in my pocket before I hugged him. "Text me when you get off the plane, okay?" he said, my face buried in his shoulder. I nodded. They called final boarding, and I let go.

"I'll miss you. Love you!" I said before I ran to the gate and showed the stewardess my boarding pass. She nodded to me and I walked in, looking back one last time at Derek, standing by himself.

I walked through the hallway leading to the plane, then to my seat. I sat down and buckled my seatbelt, preparing for the flight to Seattle.

xXx

I walked off the plane in Port Angeles, seeing it for the first time. It was gray and rainy. I looked around, checking each man to see if he might look anything like I had always imagined my father. No one really matched up.

I remembered the cell phone and pulled it open and dialed through the contacts. Derek was already in there, along with Dad. I called Derek's number as he had told me to. It rang twice before he picked up.

"Hey Bella, land safely?" he asked.

"Yeah, just got off the plane... I'm having a hard time finding Charlie, though," I said, trying to see over the heads of the people in front of me.

"You can stay on the phone with me until you find him, if you want," he offered.

"No, it's fine, I think I see him," I said.

"Alright, then, bye," he replied, then hung up.

"Bye," I said into the dead phone. I flipped it closed and put it in my pocket. As I did so a man came up and tapped my shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you Bella Swan?" he asked, searching my face as if for an explanation.

"Yeah," I replied, making it sound more like a question.

"It's me, Charlie. Dad," he said with a faint smile. I smiled as brightly as I could and hugged him.

"Hi, Dad," I said with a smile.

Dad. I could get used to saying that.

**AN: Okay, short chapter, I know. Sorry the updates are so spread out, but I'm even busier with this school year. And it's just going to get worse until we finally get winter break. **


	5. Summer HairForever Young

**AN: Sorry it's been like, a month since I updated. Things have been sooo crazy. Luckily the semester's almost over, and I'll be put in the classes I was supposed to be in in the first place.**

_Summer Hair=Forever Young by The Academy Is..._

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. I own Derek!**

**Derek POV**

After I got off the phone with Bella, the house felt silent again. My mother had bought tickets for a flight tomorrow, so I was left alone in the house for the rest of the day.

I pulled out the yearbook, flipping through the pages while I sat on the bedroom floor. I flipped to the C's and found the girl I was looking for.

Erica Carina. She was a very pretty girl, one of my best friends. I'd liked her as long as I could remember. She didn't even know that I was leaving yet. I picked my cell phone up off the table and turned down the blaring music. I quickly scrolled down to her name in my contacts and clicked call.

The phone rang a couple times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she asked, and I could hear yelling and laughing in the background. "Oh, shut up, John!" she yelled away from the phone.

"Hey, Erica, it's me," I said. I imagined her pool, where they must have been having a pool party. I wondered briefly why I wasn't invited, even if I couldn't go anyway. I heard a door slide shut, and the noise was muffled.

"Oh, hey, Derek. What's up?" she asked, and I could imagine her looking out the door, waving one finger at her guests to tell them to wait. I heard a loud chorus of, "Aw, come on, Brandon!"

"Well, I'm leaving for Houston tomorrow, and I'm going to be staying there. I wanted to see if I could come over and say good-bye," I said. Suddenly the other line got quiet. I heard the door slide open, and someone gently whisper, "What's wrong?" She must have waved them away, because I heard the door slide back shut.

"Why are you leaving?" she asked, and I heard a door shut softly.

"My dad died..." I said quietly, my back against my bedroom door.

"Oh, Derek, I'm so sorry," she whispered. I remembered when her mom died. She'd been a mess; I'd been one of the only people she talked to.

"It's okay, it'll be okay," I replied, giving her the same mantra I'd been repeating to myself.

"Um, you can come over. Can you give me an half an hour?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll be there," I answered immediately.

"Okay, see you then. Bye."

"Bye."

**Erica POV**

"Guys, you gotta leave," I told my friends when I stepped on the back porch. They had already packed up; they knew it was coming.

"What's going on, Er?" Jenny asked curiously, stepping closer to me.

"Look, I'll tell you later. I need you guys to get out, okay?" I snapped. I didn't want to be rude, but I didn't want Derek to leave. He was my best friend, he was the one that helped me when my mom died.

My friends left saying, "I hope it works out," and, "Call me later and tell me what happens." Slim chance of that happening, but I nodded anyway.

Once they were gone I ran to my bedroom and rifled through my closet. I pulled out clothes that matched my mood: dark skinny jeans, a deep blue shirt, and black flats. It was hot for a summer in Arizona, but I didn't really care.

I combed through my reddish-brown hair, blow-drying my long bangs. I remembered when I got them in seventh grade. When I went to my bus stop one girl turned around and screamed, then broke down laughing. Another one started laughing. Those were girls that hated me, and to this day still did. I did nothing but smile sweetly. She laughed more openly, and I rolled my eyes at them.

Then, when my friends got to school, they all loved them. The girls that hated me were "popular" and their whole group kept turning around and staring at me. That was usual, they always did that.

I thought back to Derek's reaction and laughed. My group had been standing by the area the buses came in, all listening to iPods and laughing. He came walking by with a friend, and I turned around at the same time. "Holy crap!" he'd yelled, falling back against a wall and staring at me. I gave him a small smile. He'd had a "girlfriend" at the time, and he had started ignoring me. He turned to his friend and started talking about me, both of them staring at me.

I sat on my couch and put my elbows on my knees, dropping my head in my hands. I ran my hands through my hair. Derek couldn't just leave. My dad and I didn't get along anymore, and he was one of the only people I could actually talk to. I didn't dare trust anyone else, having learned my lesson years ago.

There came a sharp knock at the door, and I jumped up and ran to it. Derek stood there, in a slightly wrinkled shirt with red eyes. There were shadows under his eyes, and his blue-gray eyes seemed dull.

I gave him a tight hug, burying my head in his chest. "I'm sorry," I whispered to him, and he wrapped his arms around me.

"It's okay," he said, pulling away. We walked into my living room, where there were worn brown couches and a large flat screen tv.

"So how long will you be staying in Houston?" I asked, straining to keep my voice steady.

"Until I graduate high school. I can visit on breaks though- maybe I'll be able to get Bella down," he said. Bella was a nice girl, and I really liked her.

"Oh, Bella's not gonna be with you?" I asked, my eyebrows furrowing.

"No, she's in Forks with her Dad," he answered, looking away. They were really close, and I felt bad for him.

"I wish you weren't leaving..." I whispered, before realizing what I was saying. His head whipped around, his blue eyes not so dull anymore.

"Me neither," he replied looking down. "Erica..." he started, but trailed off.

"What?" I asked, moving a little closer.

"I'm going to miss you," he said, turning his head so our heads were so close that our noses were almost touching.

"I'm going to miss you too," I whispered, barely breathing. If I moved just a little closer...

Before I knew it, we were kissing.

**Bella POV**

The ride home was silent. I didn't really want to start a conversation, and neither did Charlie. I looked out the window and notice that it was all... Green. Too much green. I missed shades of brown and the occasional palo verde tree. **(In case you didn't know it's a tree that's completely green, the bark and everything.)**

When we pulled up to the small house I turned around and looked at the old truck. "Whose is that?" I asked.

"That's yours. I bought it for you from a friend of mine. Welcome home," he said, smiling softly.

"Oh my God, I love it dad! Thank you so much!" I jogged as best I could over to the truck to look at it. It was my kind of car. Simple, and probably inexpensive.

"Thank you so much, you didn't need to get it for me!" I exclaimed as he helped me drag my bags into the house.

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to go riding around in the cruiser," he said. I nodded. He was right, I wouldn't.

We brought my bags to a room that was painted a light shade of brown. A small bed was in the corner, and an old computer sat at the desk. The window faced the forest, which looked ominous, like it was glowing evilly.

"I'll let you get settled," Charlie said before walking downstairs. I shut the door lightly behind him and started emptying my suitcase. I was glad that he didn't hover, it was nice to have a little time alone.

**Alice POV**

"Hey, Alice, I got a text from Derek. You know, that guy from Phoenix? Yeah, his step-sister Bella just moved here to live with her dad. Weren't you friends with her?" Emmett called from the living room as he played video games.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier?" I yelled at him, shutting off his video game.

"Hey, I was playing that!"

"Bella was my best friend in Phoenix! I've really missed her! Why didn't you tell me that she came back?" I demanded.

"Because I forgot until just now..." he muttered guiltily.

"Well, is she here yet?" I asked, irritated.

"Uh, yeah, she should be," he said, glancing at his video game.

"Where's she living?" I snapped, grabbing my coat.

"With Chief Swan," he replied. I pulled on my shoes and ran out of the house to my car and sped off toward Bella's place.

**Erica POV**

"What the hell are you two doing!?" I heard my father's voice yell. Derek and I broke away as if we were on fire. We hadn't been doing anything horrible, just kissing...

"Dad!" I exclaimed, jumping up. Derek stood up behind me.

"What were you two doing on my couch?" he repeated, shaking with anger.

"We were just kissing Dad, we weren't doing anything wrong!" I said, walking towards him and trying to lay my hand on his shoulder. He flinched away, and I let my hand fall down.

"You," he said, pointing an accusing finger at Derek.

"Dad, he wasn't doing anything. He's moving all the way to Houston tomorrow, please don't get mad..." I whimpered. I didn't want to get into another screaming match with him.

"You're never allowed to see my daughter again. Houston or not, don't visit," he said, putting so much venom in his voice that Derek and I both flinched.

"Dad!" I yelled, tears flooding my eyes. Derek strode out of the house, giving me one last look before shutting the door.

"Dad!" I screamed. "Why did you do that?!"

"Because I don't want to end up losing you."

"What are you talking about?! You're not going to lose me because I was _kissing a boy! _What's wrong with you?!" I yelled, following him up the stairs.

"I don't want you running off with some boy. You are not to kiss boys like that in my house, especially not on my couch."

"We weren't doing anything!" I yelled.

"I lost your mother, I'm not losing you to some teenage boy," he stated simply.

"You know Dad, maybe I should just leave. Then you wouldn't lose me, I would have left. I'm tired of fighting with you. I get that you miss Mom, and I do too, but I can't handle this. Not every day for five years. Good bye, Dad," I said, looking at him defiantly as I ran to my room and slammed my door shut, locking it behind me.

"Erica! Erica!" My father banged on my door, trying to open it. I stuffed things in a bag and crawled out the window of my bedroom, down the fire escape.

I ran to Derek's house, scared that he would get in his car and catch up with me. I checked the time on my clock. 6:30. It was starting to get dark outside, and the city was dangerous in the dark.

I finally reached Derek's house, and I slammed my fist against the door, and smashed my finger against the doorbell.

He answered it quickly, taking in the sight of my blotched face, and the tears that lingered in my eyes. My hair was a mess, and I was panting from running all the way to his house. Still, I slammed into him, burying my head into his chest again, trying not to break down sobbing.

"Sh, it's okay, it's okay," he whispered in my ear as he dragged me to the couch. That's when reality dawned on me yet again.

He was leaving tomorrow. I'd have nowhere go. The one person that seemed to be able to make things better was going to disappear.

_I'll never let you go; don't ever forget. Tell me you'll remember, forever young. -Summer Hair=Forever Young_

**AN: That's a pretty long chapter for me. If I can update this weekend I will, but things have been absolutely chaotic lately. Please review!**


	6. Dark Blue

**AN: So, new chapter, thanks for the reviews...**

_Dark Blue by Jack's Mannequin_

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight.**

**Bella POV  
**

There was a frantic knocking at the door, and a short pause, followed by more knocking. I ran to the door and threw it open.

"Wha-" I was cut off by a small pixie-like being ramming into me. What a wonderful greeting.

"Bella!" she squealed. I would know that squeal anywhere.

"Alice!" I squealed back. I looked down at her. "Well, you've grown." She smacked me playfully. "So have you and Jasper gotten together yet?" She looked around as if avoiding my question. "Alice..."

"No, but I'm working on it!" she said. I sighed.

"What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Well, um, we're still like best friends, and we talk all the time..." she trailed off. I rolled my eyes.

"He has obviously always had a thing for you, and you've always liked him. I don't know how much more motivation you need," I said with a small smile.

"How have things been with you?" she asked.

"Um, good," I replied with a fake smile. Judging by the look on Alice's face, it came out as more of a grimace.

"Tell me what happened," she demanded.

"Well, um, my Mom and Phil died about a week ago, I found out that my father is really a police officer here, Derek's going to be all the way in Houston, and this place is too freaking green!" I said quickly and hysterically.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she said, slamming into me again. I hugged her back this time.

"You can't tell anyone about this Alice," I warned.

"I won't, I won't," she said. I gave her a look. "I won't, I promise! Pinky promise!" she exclaimed, holding out a pinky. I smiled and hooked mine with hers.

"So, did anything happen in the last few years?"

"Um, not really," Alice replied.

"Nothing?" I asked, dragging the word out.

"Well, Rose is going out with this real jerk Royce, but that's it."

"You're kidding! Let me guess, he's rich or handsome," I joked.

"Actually, he is rich. Have you ever thought of Rose and Emmett getting together?" she questioned. I tried to imagine it and couldn't.

"No, I just can't imagine it. Stranger things have happened." She laughed.

"Yeah, like thinking your dad has been dead for seventeen years then finding out that he is really a cop in the rainiest little town in the country."

"Yeah, like that."

**Erica POV**

I woke up on the couch, Derek breathing deeply underneath me. I got up and walked to the bathroom, hoping I could clean up. I took a brush out of my bag and pulled it through my limp hair. I pulled on some clean clothes and gave myself one last look before I walked back to the living room.

Derek was standing in the living room, murmuring into his cell phone. I leaned on the entryway and listened to his conversation.

"Mom, I don't know... Of course I didn't... No, I'm not just going to take her back... What am I supposed to do?... She's my best friend... You _know _I've loved her for years... Then buy another ticket!... Mom, please..." his voice was down to a whisper now, and I was immobilized. I listened as he continued.

"Mom, if I could find somewhere else to stay would you let me? I could find a place for us to stay... No, I'm not gonna just run off... Yeah, I'll call you back when I find a place..." I watched as he hung up and started dialing another number.

**Bella POV**

I groaned as I rolled over and grabbed my phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Bella, it's me." Derek's voice rang through the phone.

"Hey, thanks for the wake up call."

"Oh, sorry, I would've waited, but it's kind of important..." By this time I was sitting up, stretching and rubbing my eyes.

"Oh, what is it?" I asked, curious.

"Well, you remember Erica, right?" I almost laughed at his question.

"Yeah, there hasn't been a day since you met her that you haven't mentioned her!" I exclaimed.

"No, there was that one day... Wait... No..." he joked. "No, seriously, she ran away last night. Her and her dad have been fighting since her mom died, and last night was the last straw for her. I can't leave her alone, and I can't bring her to Houston. Hell, _I_ don't even want to go to Houston. So, um, I was kind of wondering if maybe, say..." he trailed off. I smiled brightly.

"If you guys could come up to Forks?" I asked, knowing Charlie would probably say yes. Erica would have to room with me, and Derek would have to take the small spare room, and it would be tight with only one bathroom, but we could make it work.

"Well, yeah..."

"Let me check with Charlie, but I'm pretty sure it'll be okay with him," I said before getting up and carefully walking down the stairs.

"Hey, Dad?" I asked as I rounded the corner and saw him in the kitchen, slowly eating a bowl of cereal.

"Yeah, Bells?"

"Derek- you know, my step-brother- kind of needs a place to stay. See, his best friend's mom died when she was twelve and her and her dad have been fighting ever since. She finally left last night because she couldn't handle it anymore. Derek's mom won't let him bring her to Houston but if he can find a place to stay then he can stay with her. Oh yeah and they've been in love since, like, forever. So do you think they can come up and stay with us for awhile until they can find an apartment in Forks? I mean, they'd practically be under supervision, with you and the Cullens," I said, talking at top speed. Charlie stared at me in awe. "What?"

"I've just never heard one small person talk so fast," he answered. I rolled my eyes.

"So can he?" I asked, close to begging. He sighed.

"Am I going to need to buy their tickets?"

**Alice POV**

"Hey Edward," I said as I passed him in the hall the next morning, "I forgot to tell you last night that Bella's moved in with her dad here." He stopped completely.

"What?"

"Bella's here. In Forks. I thought you'd appreciate me telling you that your girlfriend's back before school starts next week," I said with a smug smirk.

"She's not my girlfriend," he growled.

"Oh come on. The only people oblivious to how much you to like each other is the two of you!"

"Whatever Alice," he said, walking down the hallway. I could've sworn I saw him smile before he walked away, though.

**Erica POV**

"So, what'd he say?... Yes! Okay, gotta go... Yeah, I'll see you later... Bye Bella." He turned around for the first time since I'd been standing there, and I was breathless.

"How much did you hear?" he asked, a small smile still playing on his lips. I bit my lip.

"Um, most of it," I replied. I couldn't hold back a smile anymore.He gave me a lazy, lopsided smile.

"Well, let me just say, I didn't lie about a thing," he said, walking toward me, leaning above me against the archway.

"We're going to Forks?" I asked quietly. He nodded. "I think I should call my dad, he deserves to at least know what state I'm in." He nodded again, and I headed for the phone. I carefully dialed my home phone number, looking nervously over at Derek, who stood facing me, still leaning against the archway. He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" he answered gruffly.

"Hey, Dad, it's me," I answered quietly.

"I'm not anyone's father," he said, his voice suddenly sharp and cold. It brought tears to my eyes. I slammed the phone on the receiver and slid down the counter I had been leaning against. I put my head in my hands, ready to cry again, but wouldn't let myself. Why bother? If he didn't care, I didn't care.

Derek was already by me, his arm around me. I leaned into him.

"He said he didn't even consider me his kid anymore," I whispered, looking up at him.

"He'll figure out that he screwed up one day. We don't need him," he said, pulling me a little closer.

Derek went upstairs to pack his things, and I sat on the couch downstairs listening to my iPod. If there was one thing I was obsessed with, it was definitely music. I loved turning my music up loud and listening of the song that matched my feelings. Now I was curled up in a ball on the couch, my bag at my feet, listening to _Dark Blue _by _Jack's Mannequin._

Derek came back downstairs as the song ended. "Ready to go?" he asked, his bag slung over his shoulder. I nodded, and he knelt down and picked up my bag. I tried to protest, but he insisted on carrying my bag.

Once we were in his car I plugged my iPod into the outlet and turned on some music. I sat back and just listened to it, taking it in.

_Dark blue, dark blue, have you ever been alone in a crowded room? Well I'm here with you. - Dark Blue, Jack's Mannequin_

**AN: That was a hard chapter for me to write, but I don't know why. Reviews= faster updates!**


	7. Perfect

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Does anyone have any wacky ideas for stuff we can do for New Year's. I'm having a friend sleep over and so is my other friend and we're having a competition. I have to figure out 82 more things to do by midnight by about 3:30 tomorrow! Help and review!**

_Perfect by Simple Plan_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Erica and Derek.**

**Bella POV**

I cleaned the bathroom and guest room right after I got off the phone. The tasks only took about an hour, so after I was done I called the number Alice had given me last night.

"Hello?" a velvety voice asked, ringing through the phone.

"Um, hello, is Alice there?" I asked, suddenly nervous. That voice sounded strangely familiar.

"Yeah, but I think I should give you her cell phone number. She gave you mine." She would only do that with one person. Stupid little pixie.

"Edward?" I questioned nervously, tilting my head to the side.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" I could hear faint curiosity in his voice.

"It's me, Bella," I answered. That's embarrassment for you.

"Oh, hey, Alice told me you were in town. I thought your dad died back before you were born," he said.

"So did I. Then I found this letter and kind of freaked out. She told me everything and sent me here," I replied. Not a complete lie. I had found a letter, I did freak out, she told me everything in said letter, and she did want me to be living here with my Dad.

"Well, we should get together sometime. We've all missed you," he said.

"Hey!" I heard Alice yell in the background. "Is that Bella?"

"Alright, here's Alice," Edward said before handing off the phone.

"Hi Bella!" her high-pitched voice echoed through the phone.

"Alice, you are so dead. Are you insane?" I growled.

"No, I'm not," she said happily. I sighed.

"Is Edward still in the same room as you?"

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, Derek's coming up to live with us, along with his best friend Erica," I informed her.

"Oh, that girl he was crushing on even before I was there?" she asked.

"Yeah. That one," I replied. "Her mom died a couple years before you left, remember? I guess her and her dad had some issues. I don't really know."

"Oh. When are they getting here?"

"Um..." I leaned over and looked at the clock in the kitchen. It read 11:00. "Six o'clock."

"Cool. And they're staying with you?" she asked, sounding like she wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, until they can find a place of their own," I answered.

"Awesome. I gotta go," she said, hanging up.

"Okay then..." I muttered to myself.

**Erica POV**

We got to the airport, where we went through an hour of security. We'd had to get there early, and now we had an hour until our flight.

"Starbucks," I muttered, heading right for the coffee shop. Derek chuckled and followed behind me.

After I got my coffee we walked over toward the chairs by our gate and sat down. I forgot that my cell phone was in my pocket and it started ringing as loud as possible and vibrating. I jumped and spilled my hot coffee all over myself and the chair behind me.

"Sh-" I noticed a few small toddlers looking up at me, wide-eyed. "Shiz. Shiz." I answered my phone, biting my lip.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Erica."

"What do you want, Mr. Carina?" I asked coldly.

"I would like to know the whereabouts of my daughter."

"You don't have a daughter. Remember?" I reminded him, grabbing my bag and heading toward the restroom so I could change.

"You are my daughter, Erica, whether you or I like it or not." That one stung, but I wasn't giving in.

"You know what, _Father?_ Even before Mom died you were like this. After she got sick it was just intensified. I'm tired of you and your putting me down all the time. Do you remember when I told you I wanted to be a singer? You laughed and said that there was no way in hell I could do it. Well, Father, there's no way in hell that I'll forgive you, but I will forget." I snapped my phone shut and went and changed in one of the stalls.

I came back out with my bag slung over my shoulder. I had examined my arms, where I had gotten hit with the most coffee. They were a little red, but okay.

Derek was sitting in the same place I had left him. He turned around when I walked over and stood up.

"You okay?" he asked. I couldn't tell if he was talking about the burning hot coffee or talking to my so-called Father.

"Fine," I replied, plastering on a big smile. He raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" he asked, sitting down next to me in a chair.

"Oh, he asked where I was. I told him he had no business asking me 'cause I'm not his kid. He said, quote, 'You are my daughter, Erica, whether you or I like it or not,' unquote. Then I told him off." I finished with a smile.

"So you're sure you're okay?" he checked anxiously.

"Yup. Never been better."

The next hour flew by. Derek and I listened to my iPod and laughed as little kids ran past. One even ran right up to us.

She was really small and pretty cute. I hadn't been paying attention, I was talking to Derek. She ran right into my leg and flopped backwards. I jumped in my seat and looked down. She glared up at me, her expression saying, "Hey, look at me! I want some attention!" I laughed and smiled down at her. She smiled back up.

After she ran away Derek said, "That was cute."

"Yeah, that was. Little kids like me for some reason," I said with a small smile. He laughed with me.

Not much later we boarded the plane and sat in our seats. I got the window seat while Derek sat next to me.

"Oh, God," I said, trying not to look out the window.

"What?" Derek asked me, confused.

"Airplanes. I don't mind the actual flying I just hate taking off... and landing.'

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he reassured me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

I woke up to him shaking me awake.

"Erica! Erica!" he said softly.

"Huh?" I asked sleepily, before seeing that everyone was getting off the plane.

"We have to switch flights now. We're going to Port Angeles and Bella's gonna pick us up," he explained, helping me up. I noticed that he was carrying both of our bags, but didn't mention it.

The flight to Port Angeles felt like it was ten minutes long, even though it was really an hour long. Derek and I sat next to each other, joking around.

**Bella POV**

I waited anxiously with Charlie waiting for Derek and Erica to land. Charlie looked tired and weary, but I was too excited, practically bouncing.

_I'm ending up like Alice,_ I thought to myself as I stood on my tip-toes to see over the crowd of people. It took me what felt like forever, but I eventually saw Erica's auburn hair and Derek's tousled brown hair.

"It's them!" I exclaimed, jumping to see over people and pointing. I grabbed Charlie's arm and led them in their direction. I could hear Derek laughing, so I must have been close.

"Derek!" I yelled as I practically jumped on him. He laughed again and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey, Bells," he said with a smile. I smiled back then turned to Erica.

"Erica!" I squealed and hugged her. She hugged me back. We were just like sisters.

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you. I can't pretend that I'm alright. And you can't change me. - Perfect by Simple Plan_

**AN: So did you like it? If you got any ideas, tell me!**


	8. We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands

**AN: Happy late New Year's! I also get that I need to get more into Edward and Bella and less Erica and Derek, it just took me a few chapters to get them where they're supposed to be. I'm kind of glad it did; I always move my stories really fast.**

_We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands by The Academy Is..._

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Erica and Derek.**

**Bella POV**

"So, this is gonna be your room, Derek," I said as I pushed open the door to the guest room. He nodded and went in to unpack his stuff. "You'll have to share a room with me," I told Erica as I showed her where my room was. "You'll sleep on my bed and I'll use the air mattress."

"Oh, no, I'm not putting you out of your bed! I can sleep on the air mattress or the couch, even," she said quickly.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind," I said kindly. "You can have the bottom two doors of the dresser and half the closet. 'Kay?"

"Okay," she said.

"School starts in a week, so we're going to have to go get school stuff soon. Alice'll probably make us go shopping," I informed her.

"Oh, joy," she said sarcastically.

"I hate it too. It's your senior year though, right?"

"Yeah. I get to fill out college applications and freak out over grades," she joked.

"It's almost as much fun as Disneyland!"

"Yeah. Except the giant mice are really just rats and the princesses are kinda bitchy," she joked with a snort. We laughed.

The next week went by quickly. Alice came over frequently and the shopping trip for school supplies was excruciating. I survived, and unfortunately, was ready for my first day of school.

That day I picked out a pair of jeans and a shirt Alice had bought for me saying, "This will look great on you!" I had promised her that I would wear it. After my shower I got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. It dried quickly and I ate breakfast.

"Erica! Almost ready to go?" I called as Derek and I got ready to walk out the door.

"Coming!" she called back. Seconds later she came tearing down the stairs gripping a jacket in one hand and her new backpack in the other. "Stupid rain," she muttered as she walked out to the car.

"Tell me about it."

Erica and Derek followed me to the front office. When we entered we saw a woman with shoulder-length blond hair sitting at the front desk.

"Um, we are just starting here and we need our schedules. It's our first year here," I explained as I stood in front of her.

"Okay. What are your names?"

"I'm Isabella Swan, and this is my step-brother Derek Dwyer, and his friend Erica Carina," I recited.

"Okay. You guys are all registered so here are your schedules," she said. "It's the first day so everyone will be trying to find their way. Good luck and have a great first day!" It sounded like the last part was rehearsed.

We walked out of the office into the cold, rainy weather. We groaned and ran to an awning, where we looked over our schedules. I had my first hour with both of them, and they had their second and fifth hours together. Other than that, I didn't know if I'd have any of my other classes with friends.

"Bella!" I heard Alice yell as she ran through the rain toward us. Edward was behind her, and so was the rest of her adoptive family.

"What classes did you get?" she asked as she took my schedule and compared it with hers. "We have half of our classes together!" she squealed. I smiled.

"Awesome! Now all I have to worry about is the other three," I said. She smiled sympathetically.

"The people here are pretty nice. Just watch out for the popular crowd. Well, watch out for Lauren Mallory. She's pure evil, and believes Edward is all hers," she warned. I looked around, noticing Edward had gone to hang out with the large crowd that was under the other awning.

"Is he?" I asked. I guess that it wasn't really my business, but I was just too curious. Alice snorted.

"No. Not anymore." I raised my eyebrows. "Long story." I was just about to tell her that I had plenty of time when the bell rang. I guess I didn't have as much time as I thought.

My first three classes went by slowly. Along the way I met Mike Newton, and another boy whose name I couldn't really remember. Was it Eric? I wasn't the best at memorizing names.

I was glad when we were finally released for lunch. I got in at the end of the line as I looked around for the Cullens. I found them sitting at a table slightly separated from everyone else, but it was obvious that they were popular, from the people stopping at their table and smiling at them.

As I looked over the cafeteria, I took note of the different cliques. There were the popular kids, who believed that there was nothing cooler than themselves. Edward was sitting at the table, but he didn't seem to be paying attention to the students around him. I looked away and wondered why he looked so... bored.

Once I finally got through the lunch line I went and sat with the Alice and her family, glad that I finally got a chance to talk to some familiar people. Everyone smiled up at me as I sat down.

"How was your first day so far?" Alice asked me.

"Boring. I met a couple people. Mike followed me around like a puppy," I replied. She cracked up.

"Mike _Newton? _Gosh, he does that to all the girls. He can be kind of annoying," she said.

We spent the rest of lunch discussing classes and people around school. They gave me advice on who to be friends with, who to ignore, and who to avoid completely.

The rest of the day would be just fine, or at least I thought so. After lunch I went to Biology, my best subject. I was slightly late, because I had gotten lost. I saw two empty seats, one by Edward, and one by a kid I didn't know, who looked like, well, a nerd. So, naturally, I sat by Edward, who didn't look up as I sat down.

Mr. Banner had started with his introduction, when suddenly there was a loud rap on the door. He sighed and told the student closest to the door to get it.

A blond girl that was slightly taller than me came stomping into the room. She was wearing high heels and a short skirt, which I couldn't help but question. Honestly, it was raining and freezing outside. She looked like she put on every kind of makeup she owned, resulting in a bad combination.

This got Edward's attention, and he looked over at me, surprised. I looked back at him. Was it that surprising that I had sat next to him? He turned away when the teacher gave a loud sigh.

"I see you're late, Miss Mallory. Still carrying on the tradition, I see," he said with a shake of his head.

"God, Mr. Banner. I was at the front office," she said, shoving a white hall pass at him. She turned and looked at the classroom. Her eyes landed on Edward, and I saw her start to move toward him. Then she saw that I was sitting next to her, and stopped. She stomped by me to go sit next to the nerdy kid. I had a feeling that she was going to bring that up later.

The class went by surprisingly fast. I had expected it to be boring, but I didn't pay much attention. I was too busy letting my mind wander, wishing for the sun.

I jumped when the bell rang and went to my next class. It was PE, where I was absolutely miserable. Luckily the teacher only made us sit on the bleachers, talking about what we'd be learning and what was required. Again, I paid no attention.

I walked to the parking lot to my beat up truck. I saw the blond girl from my Biology class standing next to it, looking disgusted. I rolled my eyes.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked her, my arms folded across my chest.

"Oh. This is _your_ car." The snobby tone in her voice was incredibly annoying.

"Yes. Yes it is. I suggest you back off. You don't want to get any dirt on your clothes." Taking me seriously, she took a large step away. I stifled a laugh.

"Look, you were sitting next to Edward today in class. He's _mine._ I've heard a lot about you, and how you knew him when he lived in Phoenix. I don't care if you are lab partners. But I'm only going to tell you once: don't touch Edward. Ever." I gulped. She smirked and walked away, climbing into a shiny silver car.

This was a bad situation. A very bad situation.

_I always put myself in destructive situations. I need oxygen to be exposed where no one goes, where no one's been. - We've Got a Big Mess on Our Hands by The Academy Is..._

**AN: That took forever to write. I'm sorry about taking over a week to update. I hate going back to school and the drama that comes with it. Review please.**


End file.
